Ruka Gets Jealous
by FlowersOverBoys
Summary: Hotaru started walking back to the classroom, then she paused and looked back. "Ruka. Jealousy is good in a relationship." I was so whipped when it came to her. Damn that woman. RUKARU! R&R


**So honestly, I'm almost sick of Mikan and Natsume. Sure they're super cute and adorable together (I'm a huge fan of this pairing) but I've read TOO MANY stories with them as the main couple. So, I decided to focus my attention on their wonderful besties. ;)**

**I'm kinda on a Rukaru high right now… Not to mention, I've always loved a jealous Ruka. It's just so NOT him that it makes me giddy with delight. ^.~**

**However, this pairing isn't the easiest to write. Seriously, Hotaru is like my polar opposite. Please forgive me if I make them seem way OOC, I'm trying my best… D:**

**…. Actually scratch that, Ruka's pretty OOC… But he's JEALOUS PEOPLE… THAT'S ALREADY A WEIRD EMOTION TO SEE HIM WITH. :D On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I fail at drawing. How could I possibly own Gakuen Alice? Please don't sue! I'M BROKE! O.o **

* * *

><p><em>I hate him.<em> I decided mentally as I watched the new student converse with a certain Ice Queen. He shouldn't touch her like he's known her his entire life. He shouldn't even be breathing the same air as her. She shouldn't even let him do those things. What happened to my Hotaru that would blast anyone who violated her personal space? He's most definitely violating it.

Dammit, I'm jealous.

It had taken me awhile to finally realize I fell for Hotaru Imai, the girl who makes my life a living hell sometimes. When you think you know someone, they just have to go change your opinion don't they. It would have been so much easier if I had kept believing that she was cold, ruthless, inhuman, but no. She wasn't.

She was the one who really helped me get over Mikan and Natsume's relationship. I know I said that I would support them wholeheartedly, but it was hard. I still loved her, even if Natsume needed her. In Hotaru's own twisted way, she comforted me by distracting my attention with her constant blackmailing. The only time I wasn't sulking or brooding, was when I chased her around, attempting to steal her camera.

And then, she laughed. Yes, Hotaru Imai was giggling happily as she ran away from me. From then on, I knew I was so screwed.

Every night before I went to sleep, I would constantly hear her melodious laugh and see her face. It was weird to see the supposed apathetic and heartless girl snickering like a… well, a normal female. But for some reason, the next time I was with Natsume and Mikan, instead of the pain eating me up whenever I was around the lovey-dovey couple, I had felt this sense of happiness. For once I was _truly _happy for the two. I had finally moved on.

Even Mikan realized something different. The only person who didn't even notice that Natsume and I loved (For Natsume, he still loves her, of course) her. She confronted me about it one day.

"Ruka-pyon, there's something different with you and Hotaru." I gulped nervously, praying that she didn't notice my feelings for her best friend. Mikan frowned and looked up thoughtfully. "You seem happier around Natsume-kun and I, which made me happy because I thought we had done something to make you mad at us." I winced at the reminder of my old brooding ways. "And Hotaru is spending more time with the group instead of locking herself up in her lab. For the past few days, she smiled at me, every day!"

Mikan smiled and gently held my cheek. A couple weeks ago, I would have been beet red and stuttering if she did that. But now, I just held a sense of affection for her, like a brother would.

"Ruka," She had said my name without the pyon which signaled she was very serious. "Even if you don't realize it, I think Hotaru is in love. I have a feeling you have some part in it, and it makes me happy that you're part of her life. She needs someone like you to make her soften up a little."

I couldn't help but feel a strange sense of déjà vu. It was like the time when _I _was talking about how Natsume needed her. I nodded dumbly, not knowing what to say, and she took off her hand.

"Ne, Ruka-pyon, Hotaru loves dark chocolate because she thinks that milk and white are too sweet. Her favorite fruit is peaches. She adores seafood, more specifically fish, crab, and shrimp. Don't take her to the beach, because she can't swim… AT ALL. Hotaru's favorite flowers are lilies. Keep a lot of cash on hand because she'll be greedy and too lazy to do things you might want her to, so you need to use some as a bribe. And she's only cold on the outside. It's her defense mechanism, so don't hate her for it." Mikan glanced at her watch. "Kuso, the pervert's gonna kill me! Ja ne Ruka-pyon!" She winked at him then ran off.

I was left there dumbfounded as I processed everything the brunette just told me. And the first thought I had after that was, _Was she helping me with Hotaru?_

The moment I reached my room, I had written down everything that Mikan had said, just so I wouldn't forget. It's in my locked drawer, but let's go back to the problem at hand.

That new student.

The moment he walked through the door and let his wandering eyes land on Hotaru, was the moment I knew that I would hate him. Ryuu Inoue was his name. Blonde hair, blue eyes, slightly tanned skin, and glasses. He was smart, a prodigy. He had a cool personality, much like Natsume's but it seemed that it wasn't some kind of cover (because Natsume was actually really warm and friendly on the inside… Despite the many people who would disagree). His Alice was also invention.

He was a flirt too.

Inoue would just allow himself to be surrounded by girls (most of which were members of the Natsume/Ruka club), and he would sweet talk all of them while keeping an eye on Hotaru. From the other side of Natsume (It was funny how we ended up having the same seating again; me on the left, Natsume in the middle, and Mikan on the end), Mikan looked slightly disgusted at his playboy antics.

The Flame Alice had an arm draped around her shoulders, an obvious sign that she was taken and not to be flirted with. However, that stupid Inoue had the audacity to go up to my Hotaru and shamelessly attempt to seduce her. At first, I had shrugged it off because I kept thinking 'It's Hotaru, she'll ignore him and find some way to humiliate him later.'

That wasn't what happened.

She actually responded to him. The Baka Gun hasn't even been pulled out yet. I could feel Mikan and Natsume's pitying stares, as these feelings of betrayal kept stabbing me. I smiled reassuringly at the two, but they just frowned.

"I should welcome him, ne?" I say, trying to leave the awkward atmosphere. Mikan grinned and nodded.

"I'll come along too! We'll do it together Ruka-pyon!" She linked arms with me as Natsume went back to reading his manga. "Natsume, aren't you coming with us?" He shook his head and waved us off. Mikan pouted but dragged me along anyway. As we neared the two, I caught a snippet of their conversations.

"Imai-chan, you have such beautiful eyes." Hotaru looked away, but I couldn't tell if it she had an indifferent look or if she was blushing. Kami, I don't think I've hated anyone as much as I hate Inoue. I don't think I've ever hated anyone at all.

Mikan gave me a reassuring look and she nudged me lightly. "Konichiwa, Inoue-kun! I'm Mikan Sakura."

Forcing out a pleasant voice, I smiled falsely. "I'm Ruka Nogi. Pleased to meet you." Inoue gently grasped Mikan's hand and kissed it, I'm sure everyone felt the sudden rise of heat. The brunette glared back at Natsume, and he glared right back at her. I felt a bit left out that they were having this silent conversation.

Where was Koko when you need him? He shows up every time you _don't _though.

Inoue smiled charmingly at Mikan. "Sakura-chan. It's a pleasure meeting you. I'm very sorry for coming in between you and your boyfriend." She looked a bit shocked for a moment, and then grinned at him.

"It's fine. That's Natsume Hyuuga. He's just being an overprotective, perverted jerk. Well, I'll just leave you and Hotaru to your conversation then." I felt another stab of betrayal from the one person that I thought supported me. I sent a pleading look to Mikan, who winked at me. Dammit, what am I supposed to do now?

I felt a petite hand grip my wrist. I looked up and saw that it was just Hotaru. She had her usual apathetic look on but somewhere in her eyes, there was this little unknown emotion. "Nogi. Come with me." I saw Inoue frown a little, and I couldn't help but grin like an idiot.

IN YOUR FACE! I mentally stuck my tongue out at him. Kami, I'm being such a child.

Our sensei had a meeting so it was free time, which meant most kids left the classroom. So when we left, it didn't cause a lot of eyebrows to raise. In fact, I got a lot of looks that said 'May you come back alive Ruka.'

Hotaru stopped once we were far enough away from the classroom. She looked at me expectantly. I stared back in confusion.

"What?" She sighed frustratingly.

"You were jealous." I sputtered and felt the blood rush to my face. I saw a flash and then Hotaru placing her camera back into the bag.

"Imai! This isn't the time to blackmail me!" I groaned. "Okay, I was jealous. Happy?" She pulled her lips in a tight line, which showed her displeasure or was it to cover a different emotion?

"Why?"

What the hell? I frowned. "What do you mean why?" Her violet irises stared at me blankly, giving me a 'duh' look.

"Why were you jealous?" She did not just ask me that. I couldn't control my furious blush, and I saw another flash. How can she keep a straight face, asking those kinds of questions? Hotaru was smart; she should already know the answer.

"Wh-what? Shouldn't you know?" I stuttered, not being able to help it. At her cold stare, I caved. This wasn't how I had planned to confess. "I really like you Hotaru."

The she-devil smirked. "Good. Although, I don't think I've given you permission to say my first name." I just gaped at her in shock. What was with this girl? I confessed to her and she's talking about how she didn't give me permission to say her freaking name? She sighed mockingly. "If you must. After all, we are going to date."

"W-We are?" My mind went blank, so I was staring at her like an idiot. Hotaru shook her head and gripped my collar. "W-what are you doi-UMPPHH!" She pulled me in quickly and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her small waist as she released my collar and tangled her hands in my hair. I responded fiercely, with a passion I didn't even know I had. We broke apart and she grinned. I was blinded for that moment until she said.

"You'll only get one kiss a week for free. If you want more, that'll be extra." I could already tell my savings were going to be drained. Hotaru started walking back to the classroom, then she paused and looked back. "Ruka. Jealousy is good in a relationship you know."

I was so whipped when it came to her. Damn that woman. But at least she was mine.

_**OWARI**_

* * *

><p><strong>LOL. I know, I know, super freaking cheesy ending.<strong>

**It was really fun writing Hotaru. She's so unique and awesome. Please review!**


End file.
